Love me again rewrite
by Anniexo88
Summary: Axel lays on his bed writing about how he really feels about Sai’x, but does Sai’x have the same feelings for Axel? OOC OneShot


**I re-wrote this since no one liked the first version, this is much better so I hope you like it this time**

Love me again

The read head laid on his belly alone on his fire red bed, in front of his he had a book open, he looked down at it for awhile then picked up the red pen that laid beside the book, he looked up at the room around him that was painted red, his black clothing, green eyes and purple lines on his cheek almost looked out of place with all the redness around him, but red was his favourite colour, after looking around his room he looked back down at the book and began to write.

_I didn't always hate Sai'x, in fact there was a time when I loved him, but then he went with Xemnas, if I had a heart I would have been heartbroken, I think this is why I became so wild (Xemnas always sends Sai'x to tell me off so I get more wild to make him come to me more). When I think of the times we spent together laying on his bed looking up at the moon…it makes me cry (I know it's not real sadness, since I don't have a heart) because I still love him._

He sighed sadly after writing the last four words because he really meant them, true he didn't have a heart to feel love with, but he sure did remember what it felt like, that is why is loved another nobody.

"Axel dinner" Xaldin voice called from another part of the castle, Axel put down his pen and closed his book that was black with a red flame on it, he didn't lock it because his best friend Roxas was the only one walked in to his room without asking and he knew about Axel once being in love Sai'x

When Axel got to the dinner room, there was only two men there Sai'x who hand long blue hair, golden eyes and a large X shaped scar right between his eyes, the other man was Xigbar who had long black hair with grey highlights was tied neatly into a pony tail, he had a scar on the left side of his chin that ended at his cheek and only his left golden eye was visible since he wore an eye patch.

Sai'x had already eaten his dinner and was cleaning up his mess, when Sai'x turned around and saw Axel they looked with into each others eyes, Axel quickly looked away until Sai'x went to pass him, he then looked right in to Sai'xs eyes

"Love me again Sai'x" Axel whispered so only Sai'x could hare him, but Sai'x made out he didn't hear Axel and just walked past him leaving Axel alone with Xigbar, befor he could tell there was something wrong with Axel, he turned away so Xigbar couldn't see his face as he sat down at eat his dinner.

After walking along the white corridors of the castle Sai'x stopped out side his room, he looked over at Axels room that was right next door, he could see that Axels door was open a little bit, Sai'x moved away from his room a bit before thinking about what Axel had said to him, so after awhile he walked up to Axels room and slowly pushed it open to look in, as he looked around Axels room his eye fell on the book that Axel had left on his bed, he was going to walk right back out again but something inside of him was telling Sai'x to read the book, so he walked over to the bed and picked the book up, he sat down at the bed and eyed the book for awhile before opening it, when he did he turned to the last page that had writing on it and read what Axel had written, as he got to the end Sai'x eyes widen, he couldn't believe what Axel had written about it, as he read the last words he sighed sadly just as Axel did after writing them, he then read them words over and over again, he now knew why Axel has asked him to love him again. Sai'x hung his head sadly as he held the book to his chased, for the next ten minutes Sai'x remembered the times he and Axel were together, he remembered their first kiss, that was so sweet and full of love, their first time doing it, that was so passionate.

"Xemnas lied to me, I can feel love" Sai'x whispered to him self unaware that someone had entered the room

"I know you can Sai'x" A voice said, Sai'x slowly looked up and saw Axel, his eyes looked sad but happy at the same time

"Axel I-" Sai'x said, he was then cut off as Axel kissed him, when he pulled away from the kiss Axel sat next to Sai'x and rested his head on Sai'xs shoulder

"Love me again Sai'x" Axel whispered, Sai'x put down Axels diary and lied down pulling Axel on top of him

"I'm sorry Axel, sorry that I hurt you" Sai'x said softly as he wrapping his arms around the red head lying on top of him

"And I love you again" Sai'x said kisses Axel on the fore-head

"I love you too Sai'x got it memorized?" Axel said cuddling up the Sai'x, the two of them lied there for hours after as their love that they once lost returned to them.


End file.
